


Seemingly Unheard

by HoorEnglish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jean being cute, Just a quick little something, Vague place in plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoorEnglish/pseuds/HoorEnglish
Summary: Jean stays by Mikasa's bedside and talks.





	Seemingly Unheard

Jean looked down at Mikasa’s resting face, gently running a damp cloth over her face to clean it from the dirt and grime of battle. “There you go. Clean and beautiful as always,” He said as he folded up the dirty cloth and placed it into his lap. “The doctors were a bit too busy to properly clean you but I’m here so it’s okay. I’ve got you covered, Mikasa.”

Jean pointed to himself confidently before he immediately deflated. “What am I doing?” He asked himself, running a hand through his hair. He looked back down at Mikasa before a slight smile appeared on his face.

“You...were amazing out there, you know.” Jean said. He felt glad that he could just talk to Mikasa. Just them, one-on-one without anyone interrupting. It was a shame that she was asleep though. But he also wouldn’t have the confidence to do these sort of things if she were awake.

“I was terrified when I saw you fall,” Jean told her honestly, looking off to the side. “I’m sure you knocked off a good ten years of my life due to that stunt, though, so thanks for that.” He chuckled lightly before he reached for her hand that laid over the blankets. His large hand rested over her smaller one yet it was overwhelmingly warm. Or, maybe that was just him. “Just please don’t do something that crazy again…”

Jean fell silent after a bit. What would he have done if Mikasa had actually died then? She was his everything, one of his many reasons for continuing on and living next to Marco’s last words to him. It was a bit unhealthy, he knew that, but he didn’t care. His hold on Mikasa’s hand tightened just a bit more. “Hah, this is how you must feel when that idiot Yeager always gets himself nearly killed on a daily basis. I wonder if you could ever feel that way about me,” Jean mumbled. “Look at me the same way you do to him…”

In an attempt to lighten the mood (his mood actually), Jean smiles. “H-hey, you know I actually almost punched one of the doctors. He was definitely trying to see you naked so I protected your honor!” Jean said proudly.

His cheeks began to flush a bit. “So, the ladies took care of you instead. They asked if I wanted to help. They...thought I was your boyfriend haha.” Jean cleared his throat. “I, of course, declined both things! I know if I were younger I would have but I’ve grown now. I respect you way too much unlike that asshole doctor. And you definitely would have kicked my ass if you found out.”

A knock at the door caught his attention. He was on duty again since it was quite obvious now that he was stalling. “Alright!” Jean called out to the door before he turned back to the sleeping beauty. “I gotta go now. I’ll...see you around.” Jean said before he leaned down and kissed Mikasa’s hand. He gave her one last goodbye before he made his exit.

A week later, another mission was about to start. While he was readying the horses, he heard light footsteps approaching. Jean turned his head and immediately froze when he saw it was Mikasa. “M-Mikasa…” He stuttered. She stood in front of him, her scarf nearly covering her mouth. She definitely seemed a lot better which was a relief to Jean.

They stood there for a while before Mikasa reached forward and gently took his hand into both of hers. Jean’s breath quickened when she held up his hand and pulled her scarf out of the way to kiss it. His face reddened quickly at the feeling of soft lips against the back of his hand. Holy shit. Mikasa totally kissed his hand!

“Be safe and...thank you,” She began with a slight smile. “For protecting my honor.”

And with that, her hold slips away and she walks away. Jean looked down at his hand before he pressed a kiss to the spot that Mikasa’s lips touched.

“You too, Mikasa…” He said before he continued on, a smile on his face and a pep in his step.


End file.
